Por ti
by Janemba 988
Summary: U.A. Cuando Krilin la vio por primera vez, jamás pensó que ella se convertiría en alguien tan importante para él. Fue en una reunión que su destino y de sus amigos Bulma y Goku, sería decidido, pero no sin antes probar las amarguras de la vida. El destino les tendrá preparadas muchas pruebas, pero sin duda, la del reconocimiento de su propios sentimientos será la más difícil.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:**

Dragon ball ni sus sagas me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Lentamente abro los ojos. Aún la luna ilumina nuestro cuarto, el cuarto que en infinitas ocasiones ha sido el testigo de nuestra entrega y pasión en numerosas ocasiones. El lugar en el que tú libremente puedes decirme _"te amo"_ y en el que podemos mostrarnos cuán grande es nuestro amor.

Esa misma luz ilumina tu rostro, delicadamente tallado por un dios bondadoso que no se limitó en brindarte los más hermosos detalles para adornarlo; eres la más bella. Tu rubio cabello se desliza suavemente por tu cuello, y se desparrama sobre la almohada, lo que hace que tus delicados hombros queden descubiertos. Lo que queda de tu cuerpo está cubierto por las sábanas, pero tu hermosa silueta queda marcada perfectamente para que pueda deleitarme con ella.

Paso cuidadosamente mis dedos por tu sedosa cabellera, acción con la cual tú te remueves un poco, para después abrazarme fuertemente por la cintura. Involuntariamente me sonrojo y suelto un leve suspiro, creo que después de tantos años me sigo sintiendo como aquel adolescente que te veía como un sueño imposible. Pero en este caso, mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Miro hacia el reloj y me doy cuenta de que no pasan de las 4:00 a.m. Un nuevo suspiro emerge de mi boca y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana, recuerdo aquellos momentos en los que nuestra historia empezaba a escribirse.

* * *

 _Estudiaba en el Orange Star High School y era un chico, nada común por cierto, cuyo único y verdadero sueño era algún día poder casarse y formar una linda familia con la chica de sus sueños. Una fantasía demasiado alejada para mis posibilidades, según algunos, pero aún no perdía las esperanzas._

 _Por esos días había terminado con mi novia Maron. Era una chica linda, es verdad, y si dijera que no me encantaba su figura, sus ojos o su cabello con aquel exótico color turquesa, estaría diciendo mentiras. El problema fue que ella no me tomaba en serio, y para ser sinceros, su actitud a veces resultaba hiriente e indiferente. Me gustaba demasiado y pasamos buenos momentos, pero no pasaba de una atracción física de mí hacia ella, y la necesidad de un novio fuerte en su caso. Así que sin más, terminamos nuestra relación._

 _Ella fue mi primera novia y me sentí triste por un buen rato. En esa edad siempre es difícil superar este tipo de eventos, pero gracias al apoyo de mis amigos, poco a poco me fue más fácil seguir adelante. Estúpido, lo sé, pero los amigos siempre saben cómo ayudarte._

 _Pasaron seis meses y al ser el último año antes de la graduación los estudios absorbían la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Nada de fiestas y distracciones, no porque fuera un estudiante modelo, sino porque necesitaba la mayor concentración posible para subir mis calificaciones. Por este motivo tuve que buscar un asesor y quién mejor que Bulma Briefs._

 _Ella era una chica hermosa, muy parecida a Maron, solamente que detrás de esa belleza, se escondía una de las mentes más impresionantes que jamás haya conocido. Era también la heredera de la Capsule Corp., una de las empresas más importantes mundialmente. Y además, una de mis mejores amigas._

 _Junto con Goku, mi mejor amigo, decidimos que ella era nuestra única salvación para el horrible destino que nos esperaba si no acreditábamos todas las asignaturas. Aunque en un principio nos regañó por ser tan descuidados y hasta dijo que tenía compromisos importantísimos con su novio Yamcha, cedió al final._

 _Horas de arduo estudio, regaños, e insultos, fueron suficientes para ver los frutos de nuestro trabajo reflejados en las casi excelentes calificaciones finales, y como una recompensa, Bulma nos invitó a una fiesta en la Corporación, aunque luego cambió el lugar y nos dijo que sería en un salón en el centro de la ciudad; una fiesta en que las vidas de los tres cambiarían para siempre._

* * *

—Goku...— _le susurré a mi compañero._

—Dime, Krillin— _me respondió él con un tono de voz suave._

— ¿Sabías algo acerca de esto?- _le volví a susurrar._

—No— _fue su simple respuesta._

 _Meseros iban y venían, apurados en su tarea. En las mesas, hombres y mujeres vestidos de la manera más elegante hablaban de asuntos relacionados a la economía y la política, asuntos de los que realmente no entendíamos muy bien._

 _— ¿_ Estás seguro que es la dirección correcta?— _cuestioné_.

 _Goku buscó en su bolsillo por unos momentos, para después sacar un papelito arrugado en el que estaba escrita la dirección del salón en donde sería la fiesta a la que Bulma nos había invitado._

 _—_ No comprendo, Krillin, en este sitio no hay nadie más de nuestra edad— _dijo de improvisto Goku. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. Nos quedamos inspeccionando el lugar un buen rato hasta que una mano se posó en el hombro de Goku, haciendo que los dos volteáramos al tiempo._

 _—_ ¡Bulma!— _dijimos los dos emocionados. Ella nos abrazó a ambos y nos jaló hasta llevarnos a la esquina del salón. Le preguntamos de la razón por la que se encontraran todas esas elegantes personas allí, y ella avergonzada nos explicó que sus planes de una gran fiesta se arruinaron cuando sus padres le informaron de un evento al que acudirían todos los socios de la Capsule Corp. pero como Yamcha tenía asuntos que atender, supo que nosotros no nos negaríamos en acompañarla en esos momentos. Nos pidió sinceras disculpas, y aunque no era la fiesta que yo esperaba, agradecí internamente el haber llevado un traje formal. Goku estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse también, pero a él sí le incomodaba bastante el traje que su madre le obligó a usar._

 _Bulma nos sacó del salón para llevarnos a un pequeño jardín que había fuera del mismo. Pasamos un buen rato contando historias y ella no pudo aguantar la risa cuando le conté lo que escuché al pasar por la casa de Goku._

 _—_ Fue una verdadera masacre. Su madre le gritaba que saliera de su habitación para abrocharle la corbata y Goku le decía firmemente que jamás volvería a salir. Su mamá lo amenazó con llamar a su padre, pero él no cedió. Luego le gritó que llamaría a un doctor, pero tampoco funcionó, aunque Goku trataba de escapar por la ventana, ya sabes que le aterran las inyecciones. — _En ese momento Goku interrumpió mi relato._

—Pero la ventana no se abría y tuve que gritarle a mi mamá que no importaba, aunque realmente no veía la necesidad de llegar a esos extremos sólo por una corbata desatada- _comentó Goku con una mano detrás de la nuca. Después de un momento de risas, los dos me pidieron que terminara con el relato, cosa que hice._

—Y entonces, hubo unos momentos de silencio. Creí que su madre se resignó, pero en realidad solamente estaba esperando el momento de usar su arma secreta. "Está bien Goku, pero espero que recuerdes el delicioso sabor de tu comida, porque no volverás a probarlo en una semana". No pasó ni un segundo para que Goku abriera la puerta de golpe y se escucharan las risas de su hermano y su padre. Luego de un rato salió Goku con la cabeza gacha. — _terminé de contar con lágrimas en los ojos provocados por la risa. Mis dos amigos también se reían, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el padre de Bulma, quién después de saludarnos, llamó aparte a su hija._

 _Se apartaron un poco de_ _nosotros para hablar. Bulma de un momento otro, cambió la expresión de su rostro por una molesta. Esto desconcertó a Goku tanto como a mí. Su padre no hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta que daba hacia el salón. Por ahí entró primero una chica de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, delgada, muy guapa, que llevaba puesto un lindo kimono de color rojo con detalles en dorado y su cabello atado en una coleta. Goku estaba impresionado y no tardó ni un momento para que estuviera al lado de la joven. No escuché qué le dijo Goku para que la chica estuviera en un instante sonrojada. Esa actitud me pareció muy extraña en mi amigo, pero creo que le gustó desde el primer momento._

 _Después de ella, salió otro joven con el ceño fruncido, mirada fría y profunda, el cabello en forma de flama y los brazos cruzados. Él usaba, al igual que Goku, un traje negro. No supe la razón por la cual Bulma volteó el rostro molesta, pero deduje que él era la razón. El chico cruzó el jardín sin mirarnos siquiera, para después ir y recargarse en un árbol._

 _Pero cuando ella cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta, mi pulso se aceleró, mi respiración se volvió agitada y sentí cómo las mariposas hicieron acto de presencia en mi estómago. De un momento a otro me sentí volar y mi alma se separó de mi cuerpo. Era la chica más linda que jamás hube visto. Su cabellera dorada, sus bellos ojos azules, su figura perfecta cubierta por ese lindo vestido negro._

 _Ese dulce ensueño en el que me ví por un momento se vio interrumpido cuando la ví del brazo de otro sujeto. Un joven de cabello negro, liso y largo hasta los hombros. No llevaba el saco del traje, solamente la camisa y el pantalón de este. Los ojos azules, del mismo tono que los de ella. De hecho, se parecía a ella. Entonces supe que eran gemelos y mis celos momentáneos se esfumaron, aunque un silencio incómodo invadió el jardín. Entonces Bulma, aún con los brazos cruzados y no sin antes lanzarle una mirada feroz al chico recargado en el árbol, carraspeó llamando nuestra atención._

—A petición de mi padre, estamos aquí porque la plática de los adultos es muy tediosa, así que si vamos a estar aquí por un par de horas es justo que nos conozcamos todos.— _hizo una_ _pequeña pausa y señalándonos a Goku y mí, dijo_ \- Ellos son mis mejores amigos Krilin y Goku.

 _Tímidamente saludé a los demás, Goku saludo a todos como sólo él lo sabe hacer. Después Bulma lanzó una mirada furiosa al joven que se mantenía alejado de nosotros, para después cambiarla por una mirada mucho más burlona._

 _—_ El pequeño que está por allá es Vegeta— _lo dijo en un tono despectivo y lleno de burla. Vegeta hizo una mueca de fastidio y volteó el rostro. Goku lo analizó minuciosamente, como tratando de recordar, para después darse por vencido y poner su atención en Bulma Luego, nuestra anfitriona dirigió la mirada hacia la chica que vimos primero._

—Ella es Milk, y creo que deben saber que ella es una de las mejores cocineras que he conocido— _dijo ella en un tono sincero. La joven solamente agachó su rostro para tratar de ocultar su leve sonrojo. Vegeta gruñó en protesta y Bulma de nuevo le lanzó una mirada mortal, para después señalar a la pareja de hermanos._

 _—_ Y ellos— _dijo finalmente—_ son Lapis y Lazuli.

 _El joven intervino. —_ Pero a mí pueden llamarme 17 y a ella 18- _expresó en un tono calmo. Lazuli, o mejor dicho 18, no dijo nada. Solamente se apartó junto con su hermano._

—18...— _dije en un suspiro. Realmente estaba frente a un hermoso ángel._

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que si has leído este prólogo, te haya gustado. Te preguntarás por qué el prólogo está escrito en primera persona, pues es sismple: no se me ocurrió otra cosa, jaja. Y sí, es un POV Krilin, creo que he leído pocos fanfics sobre ésta pareja, y como a mí me gusta bastante, quiero hacer este fanfic en homenaje a ellos, pero no todo será Krilin y Dieciocho, ¡no! También habrá bastante de Vegeta y Bulma, y de Goku y Milk/ Chichi, sólo que en los siguientes capítulos les daré un tratamiento especial para cada pareja. Bien, sin más y esperando que haya resuelto algo las dudas que pudieron formarse, me despido.

P.D. También me agradaría saber qué piensas de este fanfic, así que no dudes en dejarme un review con tu crítica (constructiva, la destructiva me destruye D:) Y me cuentes qué te pareció, si quieres que lo siga o no, o cualquier sugerencia que me puedas dar.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo II

**Por ti**

 **Capítulo II**

Una hora pasó desde aquella presentación. Goku platicaba animadamente con Milk acerca de qué platillos ella sabía preparar y cuáles eran los favoritos de él, aunque basta decir que pasó varios minutos enlistando comida, bueno, al menos los que recordaba. Vegeta seguía apartado de los otros chicos, sólo que ahora se había sentado y recargaba su espalda contra el tronco, meditando acerca de asuntos que sólo él entendía, y mirando a ratos hacia el cielo estrellado. Los gemelos estaban en un extremo alejado del jardín, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos por la estupidez de Goku. Krilin platicaba con Bulma, ambos sentados en una banca que les daba una vista panorámica de aquel lugar. Tal vez esté de más decir que Krilin no prestaba demasiada atención a Bulma, quien se quejaba de que Yamcha había preferido ir a un reclutamiento para entrar a un equipo semi profesional de baseball. Él prefería mirar "discretamente" a la hermosa chica de rubia cabellera, queriendo perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, deseando tan siquiera que ella le dirigiese una corta mirada.

Una voz que parecía lejana lo sacó de su fantasía. Bulma lo miraba con furia.

—Krilin, no me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? — le reclamó ella.

—Lo siento, Bulma —le dijo él sonrojado, ya que en esos momentos todos los miraban con curiosidad, para después ignorarlos y seguir con lo suyo.

—¿Qué es más importante que escucharme? Espera... —dijo ella en tono de sospecha y dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaban los hermanos —. Es por Dieciocho, ¿no? ¡Te gusta! — casi gritó.

Krilin logró taparle la boca antes de que todos se dieran cuenta.

—Puedes soltarme, Krilin —la voz ahogada de Bulma llegó hasta sus oídos, así que asegurándose de su silencio, la soltó.

No obstante, Vegeta los miraba con una ceja levantada, ya que por la acción de Krilin, la chica de cabello azul había quedado en su regazo; una posición muy comprometedora a su parecer. Bulma golpeó a Krilin en la cabeza y arregló su vestido corto de color azul rey, para luego mirar de mala manera hacia Vegeta, ya que había murmurado " insectos" con desdén.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —preguntó el chico sorprendido —. Desde que llegó, no dejan de insultarse mutuamente.

—¡Uy! —exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos —. Vegeta no es más que un idiota arrogante, orgulloso y frío, que no sabe lo que es respetar a una señorita como yo. Es realmente insoportable, Krilin. No sabes lo que es estar cerca de una persona que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea sí mismo —respondió ella con enfado.

Si se les miraba con detenimiento, eran casi las mismas poses cuando se enojaban. Ambos tenían el ego y el orgullo muy por encima del promedio, aunque Bulma no lo quisiera aceptar. Krilin le hizo notar esas similitudes, cosa que le ganó un golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

—Ese no era el tema de conversación y lo sabes Krilin —dijo ella más calmada —. Te atrae Lázuli y no puedes negarlo: es una chica atractiva, pero te debo advertir que no debes hacerte demasiadas ilusiones con ella —continuó con seriedad en la voz.

Krilin estaba confundido y decepcionado. No era la primera vez que le advertían en no hacerse ilusiones con alguien o algo, pero la confusión era causado por el tono de voz de su amiga. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, miró cómo Milk llevaba arrastrando a Goku dentro del salón, y de un momento a otro él era arrastrado también por Bulma.

Dentro se encontraron con varias parejas que bailaban lentamente al son de la suave música. Milk y Goku estaban justo en el centro del salón, ligeramente sonrojados pero mirándose a los ojos profundamente. Goku tomaba suavemente el talle de Milk, y ella posaba sus manos pequeñas en los fuertes hombros de su acompañante. La tierna escena era observada desde una mesa cercana a la pareja por un hombre de gran tamaño que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Era muy extraño. El comportamiento de su amigo para con Milk era por demás inusual. Hacia unas horas el tema de las chicas no estaba entre sus tópicos preferidos y ahora estaba disfrutando como nunca de la compañía femenina.

La música era relajante y cautivadora, pero antes de que Bulma pudiese iniciar a bailar con Krilin, su padre la llamó nuevamente, por lo que él se quedó recargado en el umbral de la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín trasero, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. De pronto, un ligero tirón en la parte baja de su saco le hizo mirar a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes, que llevaba un vestido rosa y zapatos a juego, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa. Él le sonrió de vuelta y sin más remedio dejó que la pequeña niña lo llevara de la manita hacia la pista de baile.

Los demás presentes miraron con ternura la escena. La pequeña tomaba por las manos a Krilin, en cuyo rostro se formó una gran sonrisa. Tres canciones fueron suficientes para que la pequeña niña pidiera un descanso. Una mujer de unos treinta años y elegante vestido negro se acercó a la singular pareja, dándole las gracias por haber aceptado bailar con si hija.

—No fue nada, su hija es buena bailarina —dijo él aún con una sonrisa.

—Dale las gracias al joven, Marron —pidió la madre suavemente.

La pequeña Marron así lo hizo, despidiéndose de él con la mano.

Krilin consideró que el nombre era lindo, aunque tenía una similitud enorme con el nombre de su ex novia, así que luego de un rato, se dirigió al jardín nuevamente y al no encontrar a nadie ahí, suspiró con pesadez.

—Tal vez Bulma tenga razón, jamás podré cumplir mi sueño, nunca podré casarme —dijo en voz alta.

—Hump, sí, tal vez esa mujer vulgar tenga razón —la voz de Vegeta hizo que se sobresaltara.

No lo había visto. Estaba justo en el mismo sitio, sentado, recargada la espalda contra el tronco de aquel árbol y esbozando una sonrisa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Y ese era un momento muy incómodo para Krilin.

Su rostro pasó de un segundo a otro de un tono rojizo al pálido extremo. Básicamente un extraño había escuchado uno de sus más íntimos secretos, y si eso fuese poco, el maldito se reía justo en frente de él, se burlaba de su más grande anhelo, lo único que lo haría infinitamente feliz. Vegeta sonreía de lado mientras le lanzaba una mirada que aunque estuviera acompañada de su habitual ceño fruncido, no tenía nada de enojo, todo lo contrario, se mofaba de él. Krilin, sin otra opción, empezó a reír debido a los nervios que lo invadían lentamente. La pequeña sonrisa de Vegeta fue deformando en una gran carcajada que retumbaba en los árboles del precioso jardín.

Era algo tan vergonzoso y denigrante para él, sentía como si su alma hubiera sido arrancada brutalmente de su cuerpo y las sonoras carcajadas del estúpido que tenía enfrente realmente no mejoraban la situación. Quería desaparecer, que se lo tragase la tierra y jamás lo escupiera al mundo de los mortales jamás. Y ahí estaban los tres hombres siendo parte de la miseria de uno de ellos. ¡Un momento! ¿Tres hombres? Ahí, justo en la entrada, estaba Goku riendo como un tonto y sin saber por qué o de qué iba el asunto. Su noche estaba arruinada totalmente.

Vegeta, al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro sujeto, detuvo sus carcajadas para mirar severamente a Goku, quien después de percatarse del silencio que se hizo de pronto, paró de reír, para mirar con confusión a su amigo y al joven que seguía recargado en su árbol. Su mirada iba y venía hacia los rostros de los dos muchachos.

—¿Qué sucede, Krilin? Pensé que se estaban divirtiendo —dijo inocentemente mientras observaba cómo su amigo agachaba la cabeza decepcionado y sólo atinó a rascar su cabeza.

Vegeta examinaba a Goku, olvidándose por completo del vergonzoso secreto que sin querer descubrió. El sujeto de estudio miró fijamente el rostro de su examinador, para descubrir que el rostro de éste se hacía sombría y murmuraba con rencor un nombre que pocos conocían: _Kakarotto._

El desconcierto se mostró en el rostro del susodicho ¿Cómo lo sabía? Antes de poder siquiera pedir explicaciones, un hombre calvo, con barba de candado, fornido y alto los interrumpió. Hizo una reverencia en muestra de respeto hacia Vegeta para informarle después que era necesario que se presentara ante su padre. Molesto, él se levantó sacudiendo el polvo que había en sus ropas y salir apresuradamente de la presencia de ambos amigos. El hombre calvo se quedó estupefacto, el muchacho al que debía resguardar estaba furioso y no había una razón aparente. La voz grave de Vegeta lo llamó desde dentro del salón.

—¡Nappa! Estúpido, ¿qué estás haciendo que tardas tanto?

El hombre entró rápidamente al salón ante el temor de perder su empleo por su tardanza.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Krilin—. A pesar de que él se ve más feroz, obedece las órdenes de Vegeta sin titubeos.

No supo si su amigo lo había escuchado o no, pues cuando volteó a mirarlo, Goku estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Con una pose pensativa, la mirada seria, fija en el suelo. Un rostro que nunca antes le fue revelado a persona alguna, era mostrado tras un extraño acontecimiento. Trataba de recordar en qué lugar pudo conocer a Vegeta. El rostro le era muy familiar, pero el nombre no podía recordarlo de ningún otro lado en el pasado. No, no sabía de dónde, pero conocía a Vegeta de algún lugar. Maldijo a su poca memoria, pero ahora tendría pesadillas si no lo recordaba. Suspiró derrotado al fin y recobró su usual faceta de alegría.

—¿Dónde está Milk —le preguntó Krilin antes de que él le preguntara la razón por la que estaba riendo hacia un rato.

A su amigo le brillaron instantáneamente los ojos con la sola mención de su ahora amiga.

—Me dijo que necesitaba descansar un poco y después su padre la llamó para conversar de un asunto muy importante que yo no podía escuchar —le respondió aún con ese extraño brillo en la mirada.

Ambos se sentaron en la única banca que había ahí, admirando las estrellas tan brillantes que la noche les ofrecía. Una suave brisa los envolvió y alborotó el cabello de Goku levemente. Cerraron los ojos para poder disfrutar del momento y el delicioso perfume de las distintas flores que estaban cultivadas en ese lugar inundó el ambiente. No había ningún otro ruido que no fuera el constante murmullo que provenía de dentro del salón. La noche había inundado todo y los minutos pasaban en silencio. Krilin se preguntaba en dónde estaba Dieciocho, desde que había vuelto de bailar con Marron no la había visto. Suspiró. Tal vez jamás la volviese a ver.

Pero la vida parecía querer ser generosa con él por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Justo en ese instante, Lázuli salía al jardín para respirar un poco de aire puro, seguida por su mellizo que también aspiró gustoso el cautivante aroma de las flores. Como si lo presintiera la joven rubia lo miró, acción que realizó también su hermano.

—Vaya, pero si es el chico que baila con las niñitas —dijo con sorna Diecisiete.

Un bufido de parte de su hermana lo calló.

—Te comportas como un niño, Diecisiete —le dijo ella con enojo.

Un incómodo silencio los invadió a todos. Krilin ahora no tenía el valor suficiente para mirar a Dieciocho directamente a los ojos, no después de lo que le había pasado. ¿Entonces lo había visto bailar con la pequeña de vestido rosa? Tal vez calló a su hermano por lástima. No encontraba otra razón y eso lo entristecía. Ya era tarde; él y su amigo debían regresar a sus hogares. Pero Diecisiete los detuvo antes de que pudieran ingresar al lugar de la reunión.

—Espero que no te vayas con una mala impresión —dijo con una sonrisa y sin voltear a mirarlo.

Lázuli esta vez se mantuvo callada. Pasó de largo a su hermano que la miró desconcertado, para dirigirse rápidamente hacia el muchacho bajito. Se inclinó hacia su rostro, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla derecha. Lapis hizo caso omiso a lo que su hermana acababa de hacer y salió tras ella mientras entraban nuevamente a la reunión.

Goku estaba estupefacto, quizás más que el propio Krilin. Sus ojos bien abiertos en muestra de sorpresa y la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión. Y nuestro protagonista literalmente se sentía por los cielos, ahora no por haber visto a un ángel, sino porque uno lo había besado. Tocó su mejilla en un intento de resguardar la calidez que dejaron sus labios en su rostro. Bueno, la noche no fue tan horrible.

Después del incidente en el jardín, Goku fue rápidamente a despedirse de Milk, posando levemente y aún con nerviosismo sus labios en la mano que se le otorgaba tan tímidamente. Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo de Bulma, quien por cierto no se veía del todo contenta. A Vegeta no lo vieron por ningún lugar y Krilin suspiro aliviado, no quería que recordara el bochornoso momento que vivió por su causa. Así abandonaron aquella reunión que tan inesperadas sorpresas les brindó.

Al menos sabía gracias a Bulma que los mellizos eran los hijos de un reconocido inventor especialista en armamento militar y dueño de la Red Ribbon Company. Este hombre, el Dr. Maki Gero, había salvado a los hermanos de una situación demasiado cruda para ser contada. Sin embargo, la tensión que existía en ambas partes de su relación padre e hijos era totalmente evidente. Ellos no lo soportaban y él a ellos tampoco. No los había salvado por la infinita bondad de su corazón, no. Simplemente necesitaba a alguien que heredara su compañía cuando él muriera y, al ver que los jóvenes eran lo suficientemente inteligentes, decidió acogerlos bajo su cuidado. Secretamente, el viejo y cansado doctor sentía la necesidad de llenar el vacío que dejó con su partida la persona que era digna de llamarse su motivo de orgullo. Sabían también que Milk era la hija de un socio muy importante para Capsule Corp, Ox Satán, dueño de Industrias FRYPAN, de ahí que Bulma conociera las cualidades culinarias de la joven de cabellos negros. Y por último, el pequeño arrogante —citando a Bulma—. era el hijo de uno de los más importantes empresarios y proveedores de la Corporación: Vegeta Kobayashi. Padre e hijo eran casi idénticos, variando por la coloración en su cabello, pero ambos muestras dignas del orgullo que podía tener una persona en su posición.

Krilin dejó a Goku en la puerta de su casa, y aunque pasaba de la medianoche, su amigo de cabello alborotado se la pasó todo el trayecto de regreso quejándose de que moría de hambre. Se despidieron y Krilin llegó a su hogar, donde el Maestro Roshi, su tutor legal, aún seguía viendo en la TV. programas no aptos para menores. Tan absorto estaba su maestro que no notó la presencia de su pupilo, quien solamente subió a su recámara y sin sacarse antes el traje que llevaba, se tiró en su cama dispuesto a dormir plácidamente. En eso estaba cuando su celular sonó.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó medio adormilado.

— _¡Krilin, ya sé cómo me conoce Vegeta_! —gritó emocionado Goku, dejando desconcertado a su amigo.

En un mal movimiento de parte del Son, cortó la llamada.

"Ya me contará después" fue el último pensamiento de Krilin antes de entregarse sin problemas al mundo de los sueños.


	3. Capítulo III

**Por ti**

 **Capítulo III**

Era lunes por la mañana. Goku apenas se despertaba ya que los rayos de sol le impedían seguir dormir a gusto. Retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían y se dirigió a la ducha. Mientras el agua mojaba su cabello recordó los acontecimientos del sábado y también recordó a Milk. ¿En serio él había pasado tan maravillosa velada con una chica? Era cierto que muchas chicas lo hostigaban en el colegio e incluso algunas habían tratado de besarlo a la fuerza, pero él siempre lograba evadirlas. La compañía femenina jamás había sido algo que le importara en demasía, porque para Goku las cosas más relevantes en su vida eran las artes marciales y la comida, nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? No era común que perdiera la cabeza por una mujer, Milk era una chica hermosa, alegre y decidida; sabía que era una excelente cocinera y la manera en que sus ojos se iluminaban mientras estaban bailando era memorable... ¿sería ella la indicada? Su madre le hablaba acerca de «la chica perfecta» para él, y Milk encajaba perfectamente en los estándares de su madre, pero no totalmente en los suyos,

—¡Kakarotto! –la voz de su hermano le llamó desde fuera.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, Raditz? –le contestó con desgano.

—Necesito entrar, así que apresúrate –le dijo en tono de amenaza.

Conociendo a su hermano, era seguro que su baño estaba en reparación otra vez, ¿cómo lo arruinaba? Era un misterio que nunca resolvería, pero si no quería que tirara la puerta —como en otras ocasiones—, se apresuraría. De sólo recordar los días en que no tuvo la puerta le dieron escalofríos.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y Raditz le dio un ligero empujón al entrar. No se llevaban bien, pero trataban de soportarse. Se vistió rápidamente y antes de salir de su cuarto, su hermano apareció con la secadora de su madre en la mano.

—Hoy te llevaré a la escuela —dijo con voz grave.

Goku se encogió de hombros. No comprendía cómo Raditz soportaba tener que lavar su espesa cabellera, se cuidaba el cabello más que su madre. En fin.

Bajó a la cocina guiado por el delicioso aroma del desayuno, el cual fue devorado en un instante por el joven. Después de esperar a Raditz y despedirse de su madre, se dirigieron al colegio. Su hermano mayor ponía más atención en mirarle el trasero a las chicas que en el camino. Incluso en eso eran tan distintos. Su hermano mayor estaba desesperado por encontrar una novia y él no. Sonrió un poco al recordar la primera vez que conoció a Bulma. En una maniobra mal ejecutada para abrazarla, ella roció gas pimienta en sus ojos y desde ese día él procuraba alejarse lo más posible de Bulma. La chica era peligrosa.

—¿De qué rayos te ríes? —preguntó su hermano.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando llegaron a la escuela. No se despidieron, y si Raditz hubiese tenido oportunidad, le habría dado una patada en el trasero para sacarlo del auto.

Las primeras clases fueron muy aburridas, primero porque Goku no era muy afecto al estudio y también porque no estaban ni Krilin, Bulma o Yamcha en ellas, solamente un sujeto llamado Broly que lo odiaba por motivos desconocidos.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y se reunió con sus amigos. Krilin estaba pensativo y Bulma tenía el ceño fruncido. A Yamcha no lo vio en ningún lado.

—Hola —saludó a ambos.

Krilin fue el único en responder a su saludo.

—Oye, Krilin, ¿qué le pasa a Bulma? —le susurró a su amigo.

—Otra vez peleó con Yamcha y creo que... —fue interrumpido por la chica de melena azulada.

—Mis padres me obligaràn a ir a la misma universidad que ese engreído de Vegeta —dijo con tono enojado.

—¿En serio? Yo pensé que también estabas enojada porque Yamcha ahora está con esa chica —dijo Goku señalando una mesa alejada de la cafetería.

—Eso no es importante, Goku —le reprendió Bulma—. Yamcha puede irse al diablo si lo desea, pero no pienso soportar estar en la misma universidad que Vegeta.

—Pero Bulma, tal vez ni siquiera se vean en todo ese tiempo, la Universidad de la Ciudad del Oeste es muy grande —trató de animarla Krilin.

—Tal vez tengas razón —reflexionó ella—, pero mi padre insiste en que convivamos más y ese tipo es insoportable en verdad.

—Es algo gruñón, pero no creo que sea mala persona —dijo Goku al tiempo que tomaba de su jugo.

—¡No lo defiendas, Goku! Además, apenas y lo conoces —replicó ella.

—Eso no es verdad Bulma, al parecer ellos dos ya se conocían, Goku me lo dijo el día de la fiesta, ¿no es cierto? —defendió Krilin al recordar la llamada de su amigo.

El joven Son pareció intentar recordar tal afirmación.

—¡Es verdad! —confirmó con una sonrisa— fue hace algunos años en un torneo de artes marciales —explicó mientras volvía a tomar de su jugo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —cuestionó con curiosidad Krilin.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Yo gané y desde ese día él juró que sería más fuerte que yo, que me derrotaría y me haría pagar por herir su orgullo —contestó tranquilo.

—¿Cuántos años tenían? – preguntó ahora Bulma con cara de sorpresa.

—Siete años —respondió sin inmutarse, devorando de a poco su comida.

Sus compañeros se sorpendieron y se miraron en tres sí, pues les era difícil imaginar que desde esa edad Goku ya tuviera enemigos, además de que parecía no afectarle; era demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Cambiando el tema de conversación comenzaron a interrogarlo. El chico no esperaba que le preguntaran acerca de Milk y su «romántica velada». Un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas cuando le preguntaron si la había besado. Goku contraatacó recordando el beso de Lazuli a Krilin. Bulma abrió los ojos impresionada y Krilin aprovechó para preguntar la razón de su advertencia aquella noche.

—Verás, Lazuli no es el tipo de chica que se conforme con palabras dulces y los obsequios cursis, de hecho, ella sólo juega con las personas, es demasiado superficial, ¿entiendes? Aunque no comprendo por qué te besó —finalizó con pose pensativa.

El chico vio sus sueños truncados de un momento a otro.

El almuerzo finalizó y los tres regresaron a sus salones.

Los días pasaron y el día de la graduación llegó. Gine lloraba de emoción y Bardock no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras Raditz tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca de fastidio en rostro. Por culpa de su hermano menor había perdido la oportunidad de asistir a una cita con una chica hermosa que conoció en el parque. Los señores Briefs estaban emocionados por su hija, y más el Dr. Brief, porque tenía una heredera lo suficientemente capaz como para manejar la empresa. Krilin estaba acompañado por su maestro, que no podía estar más orgulloso de su alumno, un muchacho que era lo más cercano a un hijo, pero que como ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, tenía curiosidad de saber de su pasado, un pasado del que el maestro Roshi no sabía nada y Krilin estaba dispuesto a no aceptar la beca para la universidad que se le otorgaba para salir en búsqueda de sus verdaderos padres. Se despidió de Bulma deseándole suerte para que pudiera soportar a Vegeta sin querer asesinarlo, y a Goku le deseó suerte en sus estudios, ya que él tendría que asistir a la Universidad de la Capital del Sur, muy lejos de casa.

Los que habían sido amigos desde la secundaria se separaban en búsqueda de su destino. Amigos que se separaban sin saber que esa separación era una jugada de la vida para que encontraran el amor, además de una serie de eventos que cambiarían sus vidas de gran manera.

 _ **Continuará... (?)**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Ah, no sé qué decir, he desaparecido por muchos mese con esta historia y sé que no tengo perdón. Además, estos dos capítulos son muy cortos, pero los siguientes serán más largos. Espero que les haya llamado la atención. ¡Que tengan lindo día!**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Por ti**

…

 **Capítulo IV**

…

Bulma entró furiosa a su cuarto. Una fresa de peluche fue la primera víctima de su ataque de furia, la cual voló algunos centímetros para dar justo con la lámpara que estaba en el buró de su habitación y hacer que esta cayera estallando en mil pedazos, pero esto no le importó a la joven de cabello azul, porque en su mente sólo resonaban las palabras de su padre.

 _—Bulma, acércate— le pidió el Dr. Briefs antes de que su hija se dirigiera a su habitación para probarse toda la ropa que compró en el centro comercial._

 _Ella resopló un poco fastidiada. Al día siguiente iniciaba el curso en la universidad y necesitaba decidir su atuendo. Aun así, se acercó a su padre quien se hallaba sentado en el sillón de la estancia y tomó asiento a su lado. Él la miró seriamente por unos segundos, algo que no era habitual en él, y después habló con la misma seriedad._

 _—Hija, cuando yo ya no pueda manejar la empresa, lo harás tú. Yo habría querido que Tights, al ser mi hija mayor, asumiera el mando de la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo fundé, pero ya sabes que a ella no le interesó en absoluto la ciencia ni la tecnología, ella sólo quería llegara ser una escritora famosa, y yo no se lo prohibí. Pero cuando tú me dijiste que te gustaba lo que yo hacía y me pediste que te enseñara, yo me sentí muy feliz porque al fin alguien que si lo deseaba, me sucedería el día de mi muerte._

 _La chica no comprendía a qué se debía todo ese discurso, pero prefirió respetar a su padre y guardar silencio, mientras que el doctor buscaba la manera correcta de darle un anuncio importante._

 _—Mañana empezarás con la etapa final de tu educación hija, y después de ello comenzarás a trabajar en la empresa para que comiences a familiarizarte con ella —hizo una pausa para acariciar a su siempre fiel gato negro Tama, que en ese momento se subía en sus piernas y comenzaba a ronronear._

 _—Eso ya lo sé, papá, mejor dime qué es lo que necesitas decirme —replicó Bulma quien comenzaba a presentir que algo malo se avecinaba._

 _—Cuando asumas la presidencia tendrás que tratar con empresarios muy importantes, acudir a eventos tanto públicos como privados, y sobre todo, convivir con nuestros más cercanos socios… y sabes que Vegeta Kobayashi es uno de ellos —finalizó mirándola con curiosidad._

 _La chica por supuesto que frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del padre de un sujeto tan desagradable, engreído y cabeza hueca, y fue ahí cuando comprendió todo. Su padre quería asegurarse que por sus supuestos capricho, perdieran a un socio tan importante solamente porque ellos no se llevaban bien. Si fuera el padre de Vegeta (al que apodaban Rey) con quien tuviera que tratar, no tendría tantos problemas, pero como el chico con cabello en forma de flama sería el nuevo sucesor de su padre, las cosas se ponían más que complicadas._

 _—Entonces quieres convencerme de que trate bien a ese idiota, ¿no? —preguntó sin rodeos._

 _—No se trata de que sólo tú lo trates bien, no creas que pienso que eres la única culpable de su mala relación. Ambos deben aprender a respetarse mutuamente y el Rey Vegeta piensa igual que yo. Él conoce perfectamente el carácter de su hijo, y si queremos que nuestros negocios funcionen, ustedes deben aprender a soportarse._

 _—¿Y qué harán? —preguntó enojada, mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño— ¿Nos encerrarán en una caja hasta que aprendamos que hay cosas peores que estar el uno junto al otro durante quién sabe cuántos días? ¿O tal vez nos coserán del costado para aprender que no podemos hacer nada para huir de nuestras responsabilidades, eh? —subió el tono de su voz._

 _—Bulma, yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y lo sabes bien. Jamás haría algo para perjudicarte, pero necesitas aprender que hay veces en que una convivencia armónica es mejor que vivir en una constante guerra._

 _—¿Y entonces qué harás? —preguntó la de cabello azul, desconfiada_

 _—Vegeta es un muchacho difícil, y tú hija también lo eres, así que el Rey y yo decidimos que, como asistirán a la misma Universidad, pueden ir juntos en todas sus clases; aunque no sé qué otros asuntos puedan tener, sí pueden salir juntos por las mañanas rumbo al colegio._

 _—¡Acaso quieres volverme loca, papá! —preguntó fuera de sí Bulma—. No puedo creerlo, ¡me obligarás a pasar por cientos de momentos incómodos junto aquel… aquel tipo! ¡Quieres que nos matemos mutuamente, eso es lo que quieres! —exclamó mientras daba vueltas por la estancia._

 _—Hija, no será tan malo. Ya verás que con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a su presencia, tal vez hasta vuelvan a ser tan amigos como antes —dijo su madre con su típica sonrisa despreocupada mientras dejaba una bandeja llena de pastelillos en la mesita al centro de la habitación._

 _—Mamá, eso fue hace años. En ese entonces nosotros no éramos como ahora. Éramos…diferentes —dijo tristemente la joven._

 _Así fue antes. Ellos eran muy amigos, aunque Vegeta siempre lucía serio con el ceño fruncido, ella lograba sacarle algunas risas. Pero un día fue diferente. Él se mostró mucho más huraño que antes; no le hablaba, ya no reía y tampoco quería jugar con ella. Nunca vio a su madre, y ese día supo que la madre del chico había tenido un accidente, y aunque en un principio pareció que no sería nada por qué preocuparse, las complicaciones médicas no se hicieron esperar. La mujer también estaba embarazada y sumado a las heridas internas que tenía, la madre de Vegeta murió mientras daba a luz._

 _Desde ese día su relación se fracturó para siempre. Al principio ella quiso comprender su dolor, ayudarlo, pero él se alejaba más y más, hasta un punto en que ninguno de los dos podía verse. Las constantes riñas degeneraron en un odio casi irracional el uno por el otro. A los catorce años Bulma conoció a Yamcha, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, presumió ante Vegeta por su éxito en las relaciones afectivas, a lo que él no reaccionó como lo esperaba. Comenzó con una risa leve, para después mirarla y decirle que el insecto no tardaría en mandarla a volar cuando pudiera. Ella se enojó tanto que no dudó en darle una bofetada y él le dijo que sabía que era verdad, que ella sólo era una mujer vulgar y agresiva que se quedaría sola de por vida porque nadie llegaría a amarla. Bulma se mofó de sus palabras y se alejó del joven lo más rápido posible; aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tal vez él tenía razón. No habían pasado ni siquiera un año en que formalizaron su relación, su novio no desaprovechaba la ocasión para coquetearles a otras chicas frente a su nariz. Ella lo perdonó tantas veces por cuatro años que había perdido la cuenta de ellas; pero no, ella era una chica hermosísima, una genio, y era capaz de encontrar a alguien que sí la quisiera y la valorara por lo que realmente era, que la aceptara con todas sus virtudes y defectos (que según ella eran inexistentes) y que nunca la abandonara. En un fugaz momento, la imagen de Vegeta se coló en sus pensamientos. No, no, no. Ella no estaba loca como para dedicarle sus pensamientos a un tipo tan frío. Sin duda se estaba volviendo loca._

 _Sus padres la miraban con curiosidad y preocupación, porque de un momento a otro su rostro lleno de furia de borró, y tampoco estaba caminando con tanto enojo como antes. Se sumió en sus pensamientos como tantas otras veces lo había hecho y miraba hacia el gran ventanal como recordando. Aunque en un súbito momento de lucidez, ella tomó las bolsas con todas sus compras y se dirigió con pasos acelerados a su habitación._

Y ahí estaba, recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo tratando de contener la furia que de súbito la invadió. No era justo que una chica linda como ella tuviera tantos problemas, y menos no tener con quién hablar. Su círculo de amigos se limitaba a chicos, porque las mujeres nunca aceptaban que ella era más hermosa y le tenían envidia, por eso nunca tuvo amigas. Milk era una muchacha un tanto reservada y nunca se interesaría en cosas como la tecnología o la moda. Para ella lo más importante eran los estudios y nada más, así que no contaba como una amiga completa. En ese momento se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Goku y Krilin, pero conociendo a Goku, era seguro que se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

 **(…)**

— ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!— exclamó Goku mientras tocaba su estómago y miraba a su hermano mayor conducir.

Raditz, se podría decir, tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal. Dos horas de trayecto seguido desde la última vez que se habían parado para comer, y se estaba volviendo loco con las constantes quejas de su hermano menor.

—¡Ya cállate, Kakarotto! Ya me tienes harto —gritó el joven de cabello largo.

—Pero, Raditz… —intentó convencerlo su hermano.

—Nada de peros, Kakarotto, ya tengo bastante con tener que soportarte todos los días como para que vengas y trates de chantajearme con comida —le dijo seriamente a su hermano.

—Pero es que si no paramos ahora en serio que me moriré de hambre, y tú no quieres cargar con mi cadáver, ¿verdad? —trató de convencerlo una vez más.

—Pues fíjate que no me importa en lo mínimo si te mueres o no; si eso llegase a suceder, solamente arrojaría tu cuerpo a un lado de la carretera y dejaría que los animales salvajes te comieran —amenazó Raditz.

—Por lo menos ellos tendrían algo que comer —susurró enojado Goku.

Pasaron diez minutos en total calma, Raditz conduciendo y Goku viendo maravillado el paisaje de la carretera. El mayor lanzó un suspiro cansado y miró por el retrovisor a su hermano. Era algo increíble que pudiera acceder a la universidad con un coeficiente intelectual más bajo que el de una mosca, porque debía admitirlo, aunque fuera un genio en las artes marciales, para el estudio daba asco. Y él sabía que su amiga Bulma debió tener algo que ver en todo el asunto, porque era extraño que teniendo a una genio a su disposición no hicieran uso de la ventaja que tenían a la mano. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez porque recordó con algo de coraje la vez que trató acercarse demasiado a la chica y terminó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el gas pimienta que usó para ahuyentarlo. La molesta voz de su hermano volvió a resonar por el auto.

—Raditz, por favor, no seas malo, detente que tengo mucha hambre —suplicó el joven.

—Está bien —accedió con resignación su hermano.

En el rostro de Goku se formó una gran sonrisa, sin saber que la única razón por la que su hermano accedió, fue porque él también tenía mucha hambre.

Salieron del negocio satisfechos y todavía recordando las miradas atónitas de todas las meseras y personas que estaban ahí dentro al mirarlos comer. Siempre se sorprendían de la misma manera cuando las grandes porciones de comida eran devoradas en unos cuantos minutos. O tal vez era por su falta de modales, bueno, daba igual. Al menos Kakarotto dejaría de fastidiarlo por un buen rato. Pero se equivocó

—Raditz, ¿ya vamos a llegar? —preguntaba impaciente Goku

—¡Maldita sea, Kakarotto! ¡Ya te dije que todavía falta mucho para que lleguemos! —gritó estresado.

—Hum, ya veo —dijo su hermano apoyando su cara entre sus manos—. Estoy muy aburrido, Raditz, vamos a jugar algo —sugirió emocionado Goku.

Una vena en la frente de Raditz empezó a ser muy notoria, pero su hermano menor no le tomó la más mínima importancia. El mayor inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones para no explotar y provocar un accidente. Una vez que se tranquilizó, sugirió jugar a quién puede aguantar más tiempo sin hablar, idea que en un principio emocionó a Kakarotto, pero en veinte minutos irrumpió la paz que había reinado en ese tiempo.

—Esto es muy aburrido, no le veo caso. Mejor juguemos a…— fue interrumpido por su compañero de viaje.

—¡A ver quién aguanta saltar del auto en marcha! —gritó furioso con un tic en el ojo derecho y apretando el volante lo más fuerte que podía.

—No, Raditz, eso es muy peligroso, podríamos morir —replicó seriamente Goku.

—¡Mejor cállate de una buena vez pedazo de idiota si no quieres que te arroje yo mismo del auto! —le dijo al borde de la desesperación.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan gruñón por una vez, Raditz, tal vez es por eso que aún no tienes novia.

—Y me lo mencionas —dijo él un poco más calmado—. Como si tú tuvieras una novia —se mofó.

—Pues, sí —alardeó un poco.

Raditz, sabiendo que era una broma, decidió seguirle la corriente.

—¿En serio? ¡No me digas!

—Pues sí te digo.

—Y, por pura curiosidad, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Raditz.

—Su nombre es… —no lo recordaba muy bien e hizo una pausa. Su hermano lo miraba como se ve a un farsante esperando su respuesta.

—¡Ya me acordé! —festejó—. Su nombre es Ox-Milk.

—No me digas que tu novia es la hija del socio de la Corporación Cápsula, Ox-Satán. —Raditz sabía que su hermano no era dado a fantasías, pero le asombraba que hubiera escogido a una chica tan importante como ella para hacerla pasar por su novia.

—Pues sí. Nos conocimos en la fiesta a la que nos invitó Bulma, ¿recuerdas?

—Si…lo recuerdo —respondió Raditz impresionado.

Si había sido en esa fiesta, era muy probable que le cabeza hueca de su hermano no estuviera mintiendo. Hasta él tenía novia, no era posible. Goku, por su parte, empezó a arrepentirse de haberle mentido a su hermano. Él no era así, pero no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

Después de un largo trayecto llegaron al que sería su nuevo hogar. Por cuestión de que la Universidad en la que fue admitido estaba bastante lejos de su hogar, Bardock decidió que era mejor que él se mudara cerca de la escuela, pero para la desgracia de Raditz, Kakarotto era muy joven como para vivir solo, así que su padre le ordenó mudarse junto con él. Al principio se negó, peor prometiéndole que solamente tendría que vigilar que cumpliera con sus deberes aceptó sin muchos ánimos. No era muy grande ni bastante pequeño, era simplemente ideal para que dos jóvenes hermanos pudieran instalarse en esos años.

Goku recordó a su amigo Krilin, y como otras veces, deseó que tanto él como Bulma, estuvieran pasándola bien.

 **(…)**

Krilin estaba agotado. Después de dos meses de intensa búsqueda, aún no había encontrado el más mínimo indicio de sus padres y como los recursos que le agotaban, tuvo que buscar empleo como repartidor de pizzas. El salario no era mucho, pero se conformaba que su jefe no fuera demasiado exigente, aunque claro, siempre había inconvenientes.

—No puede ser, estoy muerto —exclamó mientras se recostaba un poco en su cama.

Ese día en particular no había sido el mejor que tuviera. Un hombre le había reclamado y exigía que se le diera la pizza gratis, pues según él, Krilin había llegado dos minutos después de los veinticinco minutos que se garantizaban en la entrega. Lo que pasaba era que el reloj del tipo estaba adelantado cinco minutos y tras una mini discusión en que la justicia se hizo presente, el joven pudo seguir con su trabajo. Y después tuvo que hacer más de diez entregas con el tráfico vehicular más congestionado que antes, por lo que recorrió algunas manzanas a pie. Sí, ese no había sido un día fácil, pero ninguno lo era. Al menos su sueldo era suficiente para pagar la renta de su pequeño departamento.

Suspiró derrotado.

Tal vez debió esperar hasta acabar una carrera para tomarse un poco de tiempo para ello, pero una vocecita en su interior le dijo que esa etapa de su vida era la mejor para iniciar su búsqueda, búsqueda que no estaba dando sus frutos como lo deseaba. Cuando reuniera el dinero suficiente, podría seguir buscando, pero no por ahora. Los gastos que tenía no eran excesivos, peo si le impedían ahorrar una cantidad lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus cosas y dejar la ciudad.

El maestro Roshi había vuelto a Kame House, aquella pequeña isla en que le enseñó todo lo que sabía de artes marciales. Si lo conocía bien, en esos momentos estaría viendo algún programa donde las chicas hermosas no faltaran. Rió un poco por ello. Él mismo se aprovechó de lo pervertido que era su maestro para que este lo aceptara como su alumno, y con el paso del tiempo, él lo acogió como su protegido ante la ley. Tanto tiempo y recordaba los momentos en que no imaginara que él llegaba al altar del brazo de una bella mujer, la que se convertiría en su esposa, pero ya no estaba seguro de si podría hacer sus sueños realidad.

—Dieciocho… —pronunció el nombre de esa bella chica en un voz baja.

¿Cómo estaría? La pregunta se le hizo tonta y se respondió a sí mismo: " _Ella está muy bien, no está llorando porque no estás a su lado. Es seguro que ni siquiera puso atención de tu nombre y si lo hizo, ya lo olvidó. No te hagas ilusiones, Krilin, estás destinado a estar por siempre solo y jamás encontrar el amor verdadero._ "

Esa molesta voz en su cabeza podía tener razón, tal vez era mejor olvidar a una chica imposible, a alguien que no era para él. Por más que le doliera así era. Pero en algo esa voz se equivocó. La chica rubia si recordaba su nombre, y aunque no lo dijera entre suspiros ni se sintiera morir sin él, el hombrecillo no se borraba de sus recuerdos y menos aquél beso que por impulso le regaló. Lázuli no entendía por qué, pero el chico no era como los demás, era diferente. No lo sabía, pero ese hombre se clavaría en su pecho para no salir jamás de su vida.

Las arenas del tiempo empezaban a moverse a favor del amor.


End file.
